I think I was blind before I met you
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: Just a PWP morning sex fic with rimming and masturbation. The fic where Will wakes Nico up on a Sunday morning with his lips.


AN: **My first Solangelo fic, whoohooo! I haven't written anything in ages, so I hope this isn't too bad.**

**I just wanted to write some smut and rimming :)**

The rustling of the sheets is almost unbearably loud in the morning silence, sounding like a flock of birds flapping their wings right next to Nico's ear. He grumbled, the sound erupting from deep in his chest and vibrating deeper than he expected it to.

The only response he was met with was a snort, soft and tentative, like the person was trying to be sneaky. Nico didn't think much of it as he turned around and buried his head in the pillow. It still smelled like a mixture of nutmeg, soil and papaya. Something earthy effortlessly blended with something tropical, making an unexpectedly pleasant combination. Somewhere in his subconscious Nico felt proud.

Just when he dozed off again, sleep dragging him down like a wet woollen blanket, he heard the rustling sound again. This time it was followed by a warm touch to his ankles. "Mff," Nico groaned, shaking it off. He didn't have time for monsters right now. He was too busy sleeping, unless the monsters didn't notice. They could take a number and get in line, thank you very much.

He didn't know if he imagined it or if he was dreaming, but he could swear he heard a muffled snicker. Just as he fell asleep again, the warm touch inched up his ankles. Warm lips pressed against his calves, but Nico refused to open his eyes to see what the threat was. "Five more minutes," he whined, inhaling the scent on his pillow even deeper. It soothed him, calming him down.

The blanket dragged against Nico's morning wood, drawing out a breathy moan from his parched lips. His hips bucked forward just an inch or two, trying to increase the friction that felt so good. He stubbornly still refused to open his eyes. When Nico felt the press of wet lips against his knees, he knew he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Will," he breathed out, the name sounding so familiar on his tongue and yet so distant like he couldn't believe he even got to say it out loud.

"Took you long enough, babe," Will chuckled, his voice muffled through the sheets he was hiding under. If Nico bothered to open his eyes, all he would have seen was a heap under the pristine white blanket. Well, there was a suspicious stain there from last night, but neither of them acknowledged that since it would mean having to actually change them and right now both boys were perfectly content staying in bed for a few more hours.

"M' sleeping," Nico whispered, his cold fingers running down the back of Will's neck and down his back.

"It's almost noon," Will tutted, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh. Even after all these years, Nico couldn't help but feel a faint fluttering in his tummy. Even after all these years he couldn't believe he got to be this lucky.

Slowly, unwillingly, Nico opened one eye. He immediately regretted his decision and closed it again. "Too early. Sunday," he rasped, shaking his head before slumping down on the bed again.

Will shifted his weight on the bed, leaning on his elbows as he continued to lay pressed on his stomach with his long legs hanging off of the edge of the bed. It was cold, but it was worth it _just to be able to be_ between Nico's legs. "Go back to sleep, then," he suggested, but Nico knew him better than to take it as an encouragement. Will's words were laced with an unspoken challenge and Nico groaned when he realised that the other boy was going to do everything in his power to wake him up.

Nico didn't say anything, just turned around as carefully as he could without kicking Will in the head. Though he would have deserved it if Nico was to accidentally smack him off the bed. Laying on his stomach, Nico inhaled deeply, taking in the permanent mixture of him and Will that had been on their pillows for over a year now. _Their_ pillows.

With his face pressed into the downy cushions, Nico let his shoulders slump. He relaxed enough just to doze back off. But it only lasted for a few seconds before he was startled awake.

"Will!" Nico whimpered, his long fingers curling around the sheets, tugging at them as he gasped. His mind was fuzzy, feeling fogged, but he could definitely feel Will's lips against his rim, his tongue dragging over the soft ridges of his hole.

Will just snickered and spread Nico's cheeks wider with his thumbs, burying his face deeper into where Nico wanted him the most.

"Oh fuck.."

Nico's breathing soon became ragged, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he pushed back, eager for more. "Will.. Please," he whispered.

"Please what, darling?" Will asked, his voice annoyingly steady. Nico kind of wanted to kick his head after all.

"Ngh.." Nico muttered into the pillow, just arching his back so that his bum was hoisted up in the air, pushing his arse against Will's face. "Please," he repeated weakly.

Will pulled away. It was just an inch or two, but the way Nico whined, it could have been a mile.

"Please _what_, Nico? I don't know what you want me to do unless you tell me," Will tried again.

Rolling his eyes, Nico let out a frustrated groan. "Can't believe you're-.. Just fucking eat me out already," he grunted, waving his hand blindly as to say 'just get on with it, _please_'.

"You want me to eat you out?" Will asked in a faux innocent voice, his breath ghosting over Nico's bum as he pressed a chaste kiss to the unbelievably soft skin of his arse. "Want my tongue in your ass, babe?"

Nico really regretted not kicking him when he had the chance. "Y-Yes," he whispered, nodding into the pillow. "Need you," he added reluctantly.

Will was just about to say something when Nico actually did kick him, or at least he tried to. He barely managed to nudge the side of Will's head with his shin, but the point got across. "I swear on Styx, Solace.. If you don't.."

"Fine, fine!" Will chuckled, pressing a kiss to each of Nico's ass cheeks. It was a sweet gesture, but Nico's patience was wearing thin.

"Will!" Nico hissed under his breath.

Will rolled his eyes, his long fingers trailing down Nico's thighs as he spread them even further. "Are you going to be a good boy for me or am I going to have to gag you?"

Just the thought of it was enough to make Nico shudder, pressing his lips together tightly and the only sound that escaped from them was a breathy whine when Will's tongue lapped at his rim, dragging over the soft ridges.

His lips pressed against his entrance, sucking the sensitive skin there. "That's more like it," he whispered, tongue prodding his hole.

Nico tried to stay as still as possible but he couldn't help but struggle a bit against Will's iron grip on his thighs. "More," he gasped.

"Please, Will. Just a bit more." The sheets rustled as Nico thrust against the mattress, trying to get some friction against his hard, aching cock. A small bead of precome stained the sheets.

"More what?" Will smirked, before pushing his tongue in as deep as he could get, caressing Nico's inner walls as he moaned. He never thought he would like this as much, never thought he would see the appeal in having his face shoved into someone's ass. But the way Nico moaned his name like he would _die_ if Will didn't give him what he wanted was more than enough pleasure.

"Fingers," Nico rasped, pushing his ass up in the air, trying to get Will even deeper inside him. He was torn between pushing up against Will's tongue and rutting down on the bed to ease the pressure on his cock.

Will wasn't evil, he told himself. What Nico wanted, Nico would get. So he sucked on two fingers, making them wet before gently pushing them inside. Nico was still warm and stretched out from last night and the slide was easy. "You're so good for me, baby. All nice and open. I bet I could just slide into your with my cock and fuck you without any prep," he chuckled.

"Pl-Please," Nico begged, spreading his legs even wider, inviting him in.

Will shook his head, licking around his fingers that he languidly pumped. "Not now. This is all about you," he murmured. He curled his fingers up, fingertips searching for that little bump. The second he found it, Nico's entire body tensed up and he let out a cry. "There!" As though Will didn't know his body like the back of his hand.

Will didn't feel like teasing anymore. His fingertips brushed against the spot over and over again, his tongue frantic as he tried to bring pleasure to Nico in any way possible.

"Will.. Will.. Close," Nico begged, pushing back against his boyfriend's fingers, desperately seeking for more.

"Shh.. I've got you, darling," Will whispered, fingers pistoning in and out of Nico, slamming against his prostate until he felt Nico clench around his fingers, his body shaking for a split second before slumping down on the bed, exhausted. "Fuck.."

Come pooled between Nico's stomach and the bedsheet, stick and slimy and warm. But the boy couldn't care less. He didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything than just catch his breath for a few seconds.

Knowing how oversensitive Nico became after orgasms, Will pulled his fingers out immediately and laid down next to Nico, wiping his fingers on the already dirty sheets. "Was that good?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Nico's pink lips.

Nico opened one eye and looked at him as though Will was crazy. "No, that was terrible," he muttered drily. "Don't even know why I bother with you. Waste of time, honestly," he whispered, but his words were laced with fondness. His gaze was nothing but love.

"I love you too," Will chuckled, loosely wrapping a hand around his own erection.

Nico's eyes widened at the sight of Will touching himself. "You didn't get to come," he pointed out.

"It's fine," Will said with a lazy wave of his free hand. "I'll just finish myself off. You wanna watch?" he asked cheekily. Nico hit his chest with an annoyed groan. "As though I'd ever say no."

"That's what I thought."

Will looked at Nico through hooded eyes, his gaze teasing him as he his fingertips grazed over his flushed cock. His breath shuddered, a shiver running down his spine.

He didn't have that kind of patience he enforced upon Nico when he teased him for hours on end without letting him come. Will just lacked that gene or that particular form of willpower. His grip around the base of his cock tightened and he started stroking himself faster and faster. "Like what you see?" he breathed, his cheeks tainted red with excitement.

Nico looked at Will with wide eyes as though he was scared of missing out on something if he blinked. He would have helped him out, would have wrapped his fingers around Will's and jerked him off until he came. But watching Will touch himself, watching himself stroke himself the way only he knew how to after years and years of practice left Nico mesmerised. "You're gorgeous," he blurted out, biting his bottom lip.

Will just smirked at him, squeezing the base of his cock harder, squeezing out a fat drop of precome. His free hand trailed down his chest, fingertips toying with the sparse hair down his happy trail.

When Nico finally blinked, Will's fingers were caressing his balls, his other hand pumping his cock steadily. "I'm gonna come," Will groaned, his back arching off the bed.

"Come on my face," Nico begged before he could even think about what he was saying. "Please. Want you to."

Will quickly got on his knees, still desperately jerking himself off as he whimpered, his head thrown back in a loud moan. "I love you so much," Will gasped as he came, come landing in streaks over Nico's cheeks and lips. A few drops clung wetly to his eyelashes.

Nico blinked a few times, the corners of his lips tugging up into a smirk. He scooped up a bit of come from his cheek with his thumb and pushed it into his mouth, plump lips sucking teasingly.

"Best way to wake up."

**Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it/didn't like it! I want to write more solangelo so please leave me requests**

**Also you should say hi to me on my tumblr! Morethantonight**


End file.
